


Pumpkin Spice Pussy

by Kylux_TRASH



Series: Original Huxloween Stories [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crack, Cunnilingus, Early Relationship, F/F, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Fem!Hux, Flavored Lube, Huxloween, Lube, Nipple Play, Nipples, Oral Sex, Pumpkins, Rule 63, So..., Squirting, Vaginal Sex, because like day one was pumpkin spice latte and this is pumpkin spice lube..., but whateves, fem!Kylo, fem!kylux, haha - Freeform, kylo was literally sent on a mission to earth to order some psl for snoke, lmfao technically this is cheating, omg i said "cunt" in this fic this is the day i am going to hell, the title is sooo bad omfg, using titles in bed, yo but the summary sucks ass too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:38:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8578831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylux_TRASH/pseuds/Kylux_TRASH
Summary: In the spirit of Halloween, Kylo has decided to "spice" things up in the bedroom department.  Huxloween Day Thirteen: Pumpkins





	

**Author's Note:**

> I... I have no words....

General Hux woke up to soft lips, kissing her all over her face, neck, and exposed shoulders. She lazily opened her eyes, and grabbed on to Ren's toned arms.

"Ren," Hux whispered as Kylo began biting her neck. Hux could feel Kylo smiling against her neck. They were both still naked from last night's sex, and Kylo seemed to use that to her advantage. 

"Well good morning to you too, General." Hux moaned as Kylo lightly played with her nipple. They've always been too sensitive. 

"Ren, don't just tease me, fuck!" Hux shuddered as Ren lightly moved her finger in a singular motion directly on the General's pussy. 

"Reeeeeennnnn!" 

"Okay! Okay!" Kylo smiled and hopped off the bed. Hux sat up, and watched as Ren grabbed some lube, or a dildo, or whatever. Ren's bod was quite a wonder. It was muscular, very muscular, and Hux didn't truly see the point in Ren's muscles until they had sex. Ren's long, wavy, hair -quite different from the general's straight short hair- was always seen as a nuisance, until one drunken night Hux pulled on it and Ren let out the most undignified screech, known to mankind. Ren's tits and ass, were much thicker and much more abundant than Hux's own slim built allowed. Hux tried not to objectify Ren's body, but she silently praised the Maker every time Ren was naked. She was stunning. 

Ren returned holding a bag. She was smiling, which wasn't a good sign. 

"What's in the bag, Ren?" 

"Well, you know how I just gt back from my mission to Earth, the one that Snoke authorizes every year?" 

"Yes, I am perfectly aware, that old bastard can't function without his yearly Pumpkin Spice Latte."

Kylo nodded, "Yes, well this time, I brought back some goodies!" Kylo turned over the bag, and all of its contents spilled out. The first thing that caught Hux's mind out of everything was the orange bottle of lube. Hux picked it up and snorted. 

"Pumpkin Spice Lube!?" 

Kylo nodded, and crawled on the bed. She sat fully on the General's lap, and kissed her freckled shoulder. 

"I wanted you to taste just like pumpkin, pumpkin." 

Hux blushed at the pet name. 

Hux laid back on the bed, knocking over some pumpkin-products that Kylo had purchased. Kylo kissed Hux's neck, before moving down to her chest. She opened the lube bottle, and before Hux could ask what the fuck she was doing, Kylo squirted some of it on both of Hux's pert nipples. 

Hux hissed at how cold it was, then moaned as Kylo wrapped her tongue around her right nipple. Hux's arched her back into the touch, Kylo firmly held on to her breast as she continued sucking hard. Her tongue swirled around her nipple and around her areola. Hux whined as Kylo pulled back. Hux sat up fully, leaning against the headboard of the bed, and moaned as Kylo took her left nipple into her mouth. 

 _Look at you General, moaning all because of me._ Kylo projected into Hux's mind.

"D-ddon't flatter yourself, Ren!" 

_I can't wait to see how you'll react to me eating your pussy out._

Hux grunted and pulled Kylo back from her nipple, she snatched the bottle of lube, and generously poured some directly onto her throbbing clit. Hux threw the bottle down, and grabbed Kylo's hair and tugged her down to where her pussy was waiting. 

"Don't stop eating me out, until either I cum, or you can't taste the pumpkin anymore." 

Kylo smiled and nodded and dug right in. 

Kylo gave small puppy dog licks to Hux's lips first, since that's where he majority of the lube landed. Her tongue swirled around and very her neatly trimmed hairs. Hux visibly relaxed and leaned into the touch.

Hux ran her fingers through Ren's hair and tugged at it sharply. Kylo moaned against Hux's near-dripping cunt.  Hux rolled her hips against the vibrations of Kylo's moans. 

Kylo brought her hands up and under from Hux's thighs, and ran her hands over her General's stomach, breast, and shoulders. She squeezed her breast as she finally inserted her tongue into Hux's pussy. Kylo was overwhelmed with the beautiful sounds that Hux was making and with how good the Hux's pussy tasted. 

_General, you taste so good._

Hux bit her lips, and wrapped her legs around Kylo's head, forcing her deeper. When Kylo's tongue finally lapped at Hux's clit, it was a matter of seconds before she came. 

Hux sat up quickly, and shook through her orgasm, with Ren still in between her legs. Ren watched mystified, as Hux's eyes rolled up, and how she fisted her hands through Ren's hair to ground herself. She continued shaking as Ren continued to lick and lap at her pussy, still tasting pumpkin. 

"Ah-uh, dammit Ren!" The General grunted as she did something that Ren's never seen before. She squirted directly in Kylo's face, and shook as a second orgasm overtook her. Hux laid back, completely motionless, and Ren removed herself from in between Hux's leg and leaned over her. Hux watched as Ren licked her lips, and anywhere her face could reach Hux's squirt. Hux groaned at the sight and grabbed onto Ren's neck before bringing her down to her mouth. 

Hux moaned at the taste of herself mixed with the pumpkin. She twisted her tongue against Ren's slippery one. Ren grunted, and her hips involuntarily twitched against the General's oversensitive pussy. 

_What do you want Ren?_

Kylo leaned back and stared directly into Hux's eyes. 

"Can I sit on your face?" 

Hux nodded, and it took no time for Ren to position herself directly above Hux's face. Hux placed her hands on Ren's thick waist, and allowed her mouth to be used as Ren continuously rolled her hips against the General's face. It didn't take long for Ren to come, she was already soaking. 

"Gg-general!" Kylo gritted out as she slowly stopped rolling her hips, and allowed her orgasm to overtake her. Once Ren was sure she could move, she laid down beside Hux. 

"So...." Ren said after a long silence.

"What is it Ren?"

"You didn't tell me that you're a squirter!"  

**Author's Note:**

> Lol, I haven written Kylux with them using titles in bed in a long ass time. So that was fun!
> 
> Check out the series description for cool links and more information about this event! **[(X)](http://archiveofourown.org/series/559507)**


End file.
